melodies of life
by love30katrina
Summary: Hi, bagaimana kalau ff9 dan ff lainnya bersekolah? Seru,kan? Nah, cerita ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan Zidane di sekolahnya. Crossover.AU


Chapter 1: Hari Pertama sekolah

Hi, perkenalkan saya Love30katrina. Kalau bisa dibilang, ini adalah fic crossover ff8 dan ff9 pertama saya selain Jurnal Yuffie di ff7. nah, kalau di cerita ini semua tempat di ff berlaku disini, jadi jangan bingung,ya. Kalau pairingnya tetap Zidane X Garnet dan Squall X Rinoa. Tapi chapter kali ini, saya lebih menceritakan ke Zidane. Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

Rate: AU, selainnya tak tahu -_-

Disclaimer : Square Enix

" There's no need reason to help someone..." Zidane's quote

" Astaga, ini,kan, hari pertamaku sekolah! Gawat, sudah jam 7?" Teriak seorang lelaki berambut pirang coklat dengan baju tidurnya sambil berlari menuju ke lantai dasar.

"Kak Blank, kenapa, sih, tak mau membangunkanku?" Teriak Zidane.

" Salahmu sendiri, sudah dibangunin masih tidur. Aku daritadi sudah membangunkanmu susah payah sampai aku memfoto muka jelekmu saat tidur, hahahhahha, lucu juga kamu!" Jawab Blank dengan entengnya sambil tertawa.

"Sial... Pasti nanti aku diejek oleh dia," Keluh Zidane sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Zidane pun buru-buru mandi, pakai baju, sarapan, pokoknya semua dengan serba cepat. Oh, sekolah Zidane namanya Final Fantasy Academy yang letaknya di Midgar. Alhasil dengan perjuangan mengejar waktu, dia terlambat 2 menit dan dipanggil ke kantor BP.

" Maaf, pak. Saya tidak akan mengulangi hal ini. Saya berjanji." Mohon Zidane.

" Kalau hari pertamamu jelek begini! Lebih baik tak usah kesini! Ini surat keterlambatanmu dan ingat harus diserahkan ke orang tua!" Tegas BPnya.

" Iya, pak Aldebert," jawab Zidane, tentu dia bisa tahu karena ada tanda nama di bajunya yang bertuliskan ' Aldebert Steiner '.

Zidane pun segera keluar dari kantor BP ke kelasnya yang bertulis 7-1. Sambil mengetok pintu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seperti apa gurunya nanti? Kalau dapat yang galak bisa mati dia!

" Iya, masuk!" Jawab seseorang.

Zidane yang mendengar ucapan orang itu lalu membuka pintu. Ketika dia membuka pintu, Zidane membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya dan hampir saja dia melompat. Guru apaan ini? Rambut panjang ikal dengan warna silver pink, baju dengan roknya panjang terbelah dua dengan celana panjang, bando dengan bulu chocobo warna pink! Ini cowok atau cewek, sih?

" Hei, mengapa kamu lihat saya seperti orang kerasukan, hah? Tidak sopan! Baru pertama kali masuk sekolah, kesannya sangat buruk! Bisakah kau seperti Squall Leonheart, hah? Alim, diam, pintar? Tidak seperti kamu yang kotor, tukang terlambat, dan tak ada sopan santun! Demi Gaia orang macam apa kamu?" Kata orang itu sehingga membuat harga diri Zidane bagaikan tertancap pedang samurai mendengar perkataannya yang pedas ditambah ditertawai oleh murid-murid di kelasnya sendiri di hari pertama!

" Nah, kali ini akan aku maafkan. Tapi, lain kali kamu akan tahu akibatnya. Hihihihihi! Ingat? Lalu duduk di sebelah wanita rambut ungu pendek di barisan ke tiga karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat kosong." Sambung guru itu.

Zidane lalu duduk di sebelah gadis rambut warna ungu pendek.

" Baiklah, murid-murid. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Sambung guru itu, lagi.

" Hi, namamu siapa? Saya, Zidane Triball," bisik zidane sambil menyalami gadis disampingnya.

" Ehm... Eiko Carol," jawab gadis di sebelahnya.

" Eiko, memang siapa, sih guru Itu? Dia itu cewek atau cowok, sih?" Tanya Zidane dengan suara rendah.

" Namanya Kuja, dia laki-laki. Dia memang begitu. Agak sedikit menjengkelkan dan dia itu memang norak tapi pandai dalam kimia. Dia itu guru bidang kimia," jawab Eiko.

" Oh, ternyata begitu. Kalau dia waria saya bisa gawat ini, hehehehehe.. entah kenapa dia membuat saya keluar keringat dingin," Kata Zidane.

" Hei, anak tukang terlambat! Kalau kamu berisik lagi akan kukorting nilaimu!" Sahut Kuja dengan suara keras yang hampir membuat seisi kelasnya jantungan. Sepertinya tadi dia mendengar percakapan Zidane.

" Ups,..." Bisik Zidane lalu menundukkan kepalanya melihat bukunya.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Zidane pusing mendengarkan Kuja karena memang dia tidak begitu suka kimia,sih. Dia lebih tertarik dalam bidang olahraga dan kesenian seperti berakting karena dia bekerja untuk itu. Apalagi, nanti dia harus memerankan salah satu pemain sampingan di hari ulang tahun Putri Alexandria. Tentu saja, paman Baku sangat senang sekali karena bisa mengangkat nama baik grup 'Tantalus'nya.

" Anak-anak, biasanya kita sering menyamakan materi, zat, dan benda. Padahal itu salah! Siapa yang tahu? Murid terlambat, apakah kamu tahu?" Tanya Kuja sambil melirik Zidane yang sedang melihat ke arah lain.

... ( Tanpa jawaban)

" Zidane, apakah kamu mendengar?" Tanya Kuja.

...( Tanpa jawaban)

" ZIDANE!" Teriak Kuja sambil mengambil buku memukul kepala Zidane sangking kesalnya.

" Garnet, baru kali ini, ya, ada orang yang gak peka, dia orang yang unik. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yuffie sementara Kuja sedang menceramahi Zidane jadi ini kesempatan emas bagi dia untuk ngobrol.

" Saya tak tahu, saya hanya baru pertama kali melihat ada orang yang bisa membuat Kuja begitu jengkel." Jawab Garnet dengan senyum simpul.

" Kamu tidak asyik. Mentang-mentang pacarnya Squall, jadi gak bisa menilai orang lagi," kata Yuffie dengan entengnya.

" Hei, jangan begitu, dong! Lagipula aku tunangan hanya untuk politik dan negara! Jangan sembarang bilang!" Bentak Garnet mulai jengkel.

" Maaf, deh! Kalau kamu marah, pasti Steiner tua itu bakal marahin saya lagi. Kan, kita friends, bercanda juga gak apa-apa,kan?" Bujuk Yuffie.

" Sudahlah, kamu memang temanku,kok."Kata Garnet melihat temannya memelas.

~Aerith theme~

"Wah, lonceng udah berbunyi, tuh! Aku paling suka lagu itu. Sangat tenang sekali, jadi mengingat sahabatku, Aerith di gereja Midgar," kata Yuffie.

" Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, ya," kata Garnet sambil melambai tangan.

" Ok, kalau begitu," kata Yuffie.

Sementara Zidane gara- gara mengabaikan Kuja akhirnya dia mendapat pukulan yang keras dari guru itu. Sial sekali hari ini, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia akan seperti itu? Seperti orang bodoh saja!

" Eiko, apakah kamu tahu, siapa, sih yang tadi Kuja sebut Squall atau apalah," tanya Zidane pada Eiko.

" Oh, itu pria idaman semua cewek dan kabarnya dia ditunangkan orang tuanya dengan Garnet Till Alexandros," jawab Eiko.

" Oh, begitu ya. Aku malas kalau mendengarkan berita kerajaan, berbelit-belit! Ngomong-ngomong aku sedikit penasaran dengan guci yang kamu bawa, memang isinya apaan, sih?" Tanya Zidane sambil melihat guci Eiko.

" Uhm, tidak apa-apa. Isinya hanya air. Hehehhehe," jawab Eiko yang sebenarnya didalamnya adalah moogle kesayangannya. Dia tidak mau mooglenya disita karena melanggar peraturan sekolah.

" Oh, begitu, yah. Lalu siapa sih orang bertopi kayak penyihir?" Tanya Zidane lagi sambil menunjuk orang yang ditujunya.

" Oh, itu Vivi Ortunier. Dia agak pendiam. Dia anak kesayangan Pak Steiner tuh, selain Garnet. Tapi, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Ketika aku menyapanya, dia langsung pergi. Sepertinya dia tidak suka disapa," jawab Eiko.

" Aku rasa tidak. Dia hanya malu karena disapa oleh perempuan, mungkin? Tapi akan kucoba," kata Zidane.

" Iya, aku juga ingin berteman dengannya. Habis kasihan dia sendirian dan sering ditindas," jawab Eiko.

Zidane dan Eiko lalu menghampiri meja Vivi.

" Hi, pagi yang cerah. Bolehkah kita berkenalan? Saya Zidane, ini Eiko," sambut Zidane dengan lembut.

" Uhm, hi. Pa...pa...gi yang cerah,ya? Tapi sayang ada yang harus saya kerjakan, saya pergi dulu,ya?" Kata Vivi lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Zidane hanya terbengong-bengong melihat betapa kakunya Vivi. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak mempunyai teman. Dia sendiri pun menjadi canggung, seakan- seakan dia jadi orang jahat yang ingin dihindari. Tapi, tak apa-apa, dia akan mencoba lagi di lain hari.

" Bagaimana, Zidane? Dia sudah pergi..." Keluh Eiko.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan coba besok. Mungkin dia malu. Tapi, sebenarnya dia baik,kok. Jangan tersinggung karena kecanggungan dia. Lagipula orang kan, berbeda-beda sifatnya. Sudah, ya saya pergi dulu," jawab Zidane lalu pergi meninggalkan Eiko sendirian.

Eiko hanya memandang Zidane yang keluar dari kelas. Ah, dia sangat tampan, baik, suka berteman. Aku sangat suka dia. Apalagi dia duduk disebelahku, akan kucoba berdekatan dengannya...

Zidane awalnya hanya mau lihat-lihat hal-hal yang menarik dari sekolah barunya, tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Dia mendengar sepertinya ada yang sedang berteriak. Dia sangat penasaran, lalu dia mencari asal suara tersebut, dan astaga ternyata itu Vivi yang lagi ditindas oleh 3 orang anak, yaitu 2 anak laki-laki dan 1 anak perempuan.

" Vivi, kalau kamu tidak memberi kami jatah makanan dan PR kamu, akan kusiksa kau!" Ancam seorang laki-laki berambut jingkrat bewarna jingga.

Zidane yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri mereka.

" Hei, kalian siapa? Mengapa kalian menindas Vivi. Dia salah apa?" Potong Zidane sambil merentangkan kedua tangan melidungi Vivi.

" Saya Sora, 7-8. Kamu siapa, hah? Mau sok pahlawan disini? Ayo berkelahi denganku!" Tantang anak laki-laki rambut pirang, agak sedikit berantakan, bekas anak berandalan.

" Saya bukan mau menjadi pahlawan! Tapi aku akan selalu mengikuti prinsipku, 'TIDAK ADA ALASAN UNTUK MENOLONG ORANG' karena Vivi adalah temanku," jawab Zidane dengan lantang.

" Lancang sekali, lu!" Teriak Sora lalu mengeluarkan kepalan tangan kearah muka Zidane.

" Zidane!" Teriak Vivi.

Zidane lalu menghindari serangannya dengan cepat seperti monyet. Zidane lalu menarik tangan Vivi dan segera lari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

" Kalau mau bertarung melawan aku, lain kali saja,ya," teriak Zidane sambil melambaikan tangan dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada mereka dan upss! Mereka menabrak seorang murid perempuan yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Mereka bertiga pun jatuh.

" Aduh, sakit!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat.

" Maaf, nona. Sungguh saya tidak sengaja," kata Zidane dengan perasaan khawatir kalau perempuan itu kena masalah dia pasti kena panggilan lagi dari BP.

" ZIDANE, apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan putri, hah?" Teriak guru BPnya, lagi.

Zidane hanya menghembuskan nafas. Lagi-lagi kena ceramah, ditambah juga ditertawai oleh Sora dan temannya. Memang hari ini nasibnya lagi sial,ya? Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah 3 kali dia kena marah oleh orang yang sama dan Kuja tadi.

" Apa maksudmu menabrak tuan putri, hah?" Teriak Steiner setibanya mereka dibawakan ke kantor BP.

" Sudahlah, Pak Steiner. Dia sudah minta maaf, juga saya pun ceroboh tidak melihat orang." Bela wanita itu.

" Tidak boleh seperti itu, saya adalah penjaga pribadimu! Saya harus melindungimu!" Jawab Steiner.

" Pak Steiner, jangan terlalu overprotective! Tadi saya melihat Zidane menolong temannya yang ditindas oleh Sora, berandalan itu. Jadi, jangan ambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat!" Bantah Garnet.

" Apakah begitu, Vivi?" Tanya Steiner lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Vivi.

" I...iya, Pak. Tadi saya hampir dihajar oleh mereka bertiga. Tapi, Zidane sudah melindungiku, jadi tidak apa-apa." Jawab Vivi.

" Bolehkah saya mengetahui, selain Sora siapa lagi yang menindasmu?" Tanya Steiner.

" Uhm, kalau tak salah ada seorang wanita berambut merah, kalau tak salah Kairi. Lalu, Riku," jawab Vivi.

" Baiklah, mereka nanti akan saya bereskan mereka. Akhir kata, maafkan saya Zidane karena kesalahpahamanku," kata Steiner sambil membungkukkan badan.

Zidane terkejut setengah mati, siapa yang menyangka orang segalak ini bisa berbuat seperti ini? Ya,iyalah kalau tidak, mana bisa dia terpilih menjadi pengawalnya tuan putri di sekolah.

" Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Lagipula, tidak dijadikan korban salah paham, saya sudah lega,pak." Jawab Zidane dengan senyum simpul.

Lalu Zidane, putri itu, dan Vivi diperbolehkan keluar dari kantor BP. Zidane pun mengelus-elus dada karena ia lega. Untung saja, ada saksi mata. Kalau tidak, dia pasti memanggil walinya dan akan dihajar habis- habisan oleh pamannya, Baku. Pokoknya akan terjadi hal yang sangat gawat!

" Terima kasih, Vivi, uhm,"

" Garnet," potong Garnet.

" Ya, juga putri Garnet. Tanpa kalian, pasti riwayat hidup saya sekarang sudah tamat," sambung Zidane.

" Tidak apa-apa,saya pergi dulu,ya. Oh,bukannya kamu ikut drama 'I Want To Be a Canary'?" Tanya Garnet.

" Iya?" Jawab Zidane.

" Oh, begitu. Pantas saya pernah melihatmu dari grup Tantalus," kata Garnet.

" Oh gitu,ya! Suatu kehormatan kalau tuan putri bisa mengenal saya" jawab Zidane.

" Ya,sudah, saya pamit dulu,ya," kata Garnet kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Oh, Vivi saya pergi dulu,ya?

" Tunggu sebentar. Uhm, aku minta maaf atas ketidakramahanku. Aku memang orangnya gugup. Bisakah kamu sampaikan permintaan maaf pada Eiko?" jawab Vivi.

" Ok, pasti akan kusampaikan," balas Zidane.

"...Dan saya juga ingin melihat dramamu. Boleh tidak?" Tanya Vivi.

" Tentu saja, untuk sahabatku kuberi diskon 50%. Dari 100 gil menjadi 50 gil, bagaimana?" Tawar Zidane.

" Bisakah kamu potong lagi menjadi 10 gil?" Tanya Vivi.

' Hah? Gila, masa mau kasih dia diskon 90% bisa dijitak betulan ama si Baku! Gimana,ya? Tapi sepertinya tabunganku cukup. Ya, sudah, demi sahabat kurelakan tabunganku aja.' Pikir Zidane.

" Ti...ti...dak bisa,ya?" Tanya Vivi.

" Oh, bisa. Tentu saja kamu tinggal bayar 10 gil," jawab Zidane.

" Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, saya pergi dulu,ya! Sampai jumpa," kata Vivi.

" Sampai jumpa," sahut Zidane sambil melambaikan tangan.

Lalu di balik pembicaraan itu, seorang lelaki berambut coklat, Squall mendengarkan mereka. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tak seorangpun yang tahu. Dia pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bersambung...

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kritik dan saran diterima 24 jam, loh. :p


End file.
